7 Rosas
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Ichigo se muda a la sociedad de almas, se enamora del joven capitán del décimo escuadrón; sin embargo Hitsugaya no siente lo mismo por el, y el pelinaranja no consigue ninguna forma de llegar al frío corazón de Toshiro, y sin darse cuenta Toshiro se vera en medio de una historia de amor completamente fuera de lo ordinario...
1. Epilogo

****HOLAAAA! Bueno ultimamente e subido solo mis historias que tengo de Big Time Rush, pero resulta que mis comienzos como escritor estan el anime...AHora si esta hsitoria la escribi ase mucho es de mi serie favorita BLEACH! jeje gomen pero en verdad adoro esta serie

_**Disclaimer:**_ La historia es MIA totalmente de mi autoria, aclaro que tambien la subi en la pagina AMOR-YAOI bajo el seudonimo de Alex Joel Taylor Mendosa, solo digo porque no quiero que haya problemas sobre que digan que es plagio ni nada de eso..Lo demas Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo

* * *

_**7 Rosas**_

_**Epilogo**_

En una tranquila mañana, la sociedad de almas disfrutaba de una paz, de la cual no habían gozado desde hacia bastante tiempo, incluso desde antes de la intrusión de Ichigo en esta. Sin embargo, no para todos era tranquilidad, en el seiretei los cuarteles del treceavo escuadrón un chica de cabello negro y su compañero de cabello rojo reprendían a gritos al nuevo teniente del décimo tercer escuadrón:

-!Ichigo estas loco!-Le gritaba por cuarta ves su mejor amiga, Kuchiki Rukia-¿Es que como se te ocurre cometer una error así?

-!¿Si Ichigo como?!-Repetía Renji Abarai-¿Como se te ocurre enamorarte de un capitán?...Ok lo entendería si hubiera sido de una teniente, incluso de la capitana Soi Fong...

-!¿PERO DEL CAPITAN HITSUGAYA?!-Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo a Ichigo, el cual estaba sentado al pie de un árbol de Sakura frente al estanque donde Ukitake veía crecer a sus peses

-Sigo sin entender...-Repetía el pelinaranja con un dedo en su oído, si sus amigos volvían a gritarle de asa forma le reventarían los tímpanos-¿Que es lo que tiene de malo que este enamorado de Toshiro?

-Todo Ichigo...-Le decía Rukia intentando contenerse de gritar-Primero, es Capitán Hitsugaya; Segundo, no es correcto que un capitán se relacione con un subordinado; Tercero, es imposible que el capitán llegase a fijarse en ti y por ultimo-

-¿Como es posible que un chico como tu se fije en otro chico como el capitán Hitsugaya?...¿Osea desde cuando le juegas al bando de Rukia?-Interrumpido Renji, llevaba bastante rato que quería preguntarle eso a su compañero, llevándose como premio un golpe en la cara por parte de Rukia y una patada en el estomago por parte de Ichigo

-"_Sera cínico...-_Pensaba el pelinaranja-_Si ase poco lo encontré muy cariñoso con Byakuya"..._Oye Renji, ya que estamos en equipos, ase mas o menos un mes que juegas del bando de Rukia también, si no es mas tiempo

-Es diferente...-Se excuso el pelirrojo sonrojado-Lo mio con el capitán es muy diferente de...¿He?-Ya era tarde, Renji había hablado de mas, y ahora Rukia estaba en shock, ante lo dicho por su amigo de la infancia

-Mi...Mi Nii-sama..-Era lo único que alcanzaba a articular,hasta que-!¿DESDE CUANDO ANDAS TU CON MI NII-SAMA?!

-Rukia..Rukia espera, déjame te explico...-Rogaba el teniente del sexto escuadrón-Ichigo boca suelta...

-A mi ni me mires...-Fue todo lo que dijo el pelinaranja-Tu sólito te ahorcaste, así que mejor me voy antes de que

-Baila...-Dijo de repente Rukia desenvainando su espada con un brillo asesino en los ojos-Sode no Shirayuki..

-Antes de que haga eso...-Dijo Ichigo con una gota de sudor en la cien-Nos vemos-Y con un rápido shumpo desapareció, dejando a su amigo a punto de ser decapitado por la Kuchiki

-Espera Rukia...Si me matas dejaras a tu hermano sin quien lo ayude a dormir cuando...

-Primera danza...Tsukishiro!

-Uh, de la que me salve...-Se decía el pelinaranja sobre una azotea viendo la gran columna de hielo que se formaba-Pero, tan malo es que me guste Toshiro..-Ichigo se sentó en la azotea donde estaba y empeso a admirar el cielo; cuando llego al seiretei para quedarse definitivamente como parte de un escuadrón, lo designaron al puesto de teniente del escuadrón del capitán Ukitake, en dado momento tenia que llevar unos papeles al cuartel del décimo escuadrón, y no supo en que momento, se quedo totalmente embobado con el pequeño capitán de cabello blanco, a partir de ese momento no podía dejar de pensar en el, en su cabello, su blanca piel,sus hermosos ojos verdes y sobre todo su carácter, a pesar de sus edad y lindura, era un chico serio y maduro para su edad, sin embargo estaba seguro que quería tenerlo cerca en todo momento

-!Matsumoto!

-¿Ha?-Ichigo estuvo a punto de caer de donde estaba, no se había dado cuenta que estaba sobre la oficina del capitán del décimo escuadrón, así que se acostó al borde del techo y asomo la cabeza por la ventana:

-Hay capitán..-Decía la teniente, que había estado bebiendo sake en horas de trabajo-¿Porque tanto escándalo?

-Matsumoto no seas descarada...-Decía el capitán con una gran vena en la cien-Como siempre no se donde escondes todas tus botellas...Mejor vete a caminar para que se te quite esa borrachera

-Siii capitán...-Sin mas la mujer salio de la oficina muy contenta

-De seguro se va beber con Kira y con Hisagi...-Dijo el capitán una ves estuvo solo-Daría lo que fuera por cambiar de teniente al menos por una semana...Asta seria interesante tener a otro teniente

-_"No es mala idea..._-Pensaba el pelinaranja bajando del techo y yendo a buscar al capitán Ukitake-_Seguro el capitán Ukitake me puede ayudar en esto"_

-¿Si los capitanes pueden intercambiar tenientes?-Pregunto el capitán sorprendido ante la pregunta de Ichigo-¿No te sientes a gusto en mi escuadrón Kurosaki?

-No es eso capitán...-Respondió Ichigo-Es que me parece que seria interesante que los capitanes cambiaran sus tenientes, por una semana

-Pues...-Empezó el capitán-No seria mala idea, últimamente todo esta muy aburrido bien...Acepto, le diré al general que lo ponga en practica..¿Algunas sugerencias?

-Claro que si capitán...

-Bien...-Decía el Capitán General en una reunión de capitanes y tenientes-A partir de hoy pondremos en practica un nuevo método para mejorar nuestros lazos entre capitanes y tenientes...Así que de hoy en adelante habrá un pequeño cambio en el personal de tenientes, Así que el nuevo teniente del primer escuadrón sera Iba Tetsuzaemon; el teniente del segundo escuadrón sera Momo Hinamori; el teniente del tercer escuadrón sera Marechiyo Ōmaeda; para el cuarto escuadrón sera Ise Nanao; el quinto escuadrón sera Hisagi Shuhei; para el sexto escuadrón sera Yachiru Kusajishi; para el séptimo escuadrón Kira Izuru; Octavo escuadrón Kurotsuchi Nemu; Noveno escuadrón Renji Abarai, en cuanto salga del hospital; Décimo Escuadrón Kurosaki Ichigo; Undécimo Escuadrón Isane Kotetsu; Duodécimo Escuadrón Rangiku Matsumoto y Decimotercero escuadrón Sojiro Sasakibe...Estos cambios estarán asta nuevo aviso, se levanta esta reunión

-!Nooo!No quiero separarme de mi capitán!-Lloraba Matsumoto mientras ahogaba al pequeño capitán en sus grandes pechos

-Rangiku...-Dijo Ichigo separándola del pequeño-Mira que el es mi nuevo capitán y no puedo dejar que me lo ahogues..

-Ichigo...No permitiré que nada me separe de mi capitán!

-Bien Rangiku...-Se escucho decir al Mayuri Kurotsuchi-De ahora en adelante seras la encargada de ser mi teniente, y al mas mínimo error te diseco

-No!-Gritaba el capitán Kyouraku agarrado de la cintura de Nanao-Mi Nanao-chan!

-Mejor vayámonos Kurosaki-Decía el pequeño capitán empezando a caminar

-Si Toshiro-Respondido Ichigo empezando a caminar detrás de su nuevo capitán

-Es capitán Hitsugaya-Le dijo serio-Bien, veremos si resultas mas eficiente que Matsumoto o si esto sera una perdida de tiempo

-Si capitán!-Respondió Ichigo emocionado-_"Por su puesto que esto no sera una perdida de tiempo...Aprovechare cada segundo para entrar en tu frió corazón...Toshiro"_

* * *

Les gusto? Que opinan? que intentara Ichigo? se que el epilogo es demaciado corto por eso les subo el capi uno "Rosa Roja" para que se entrengan un poco...espero sus comentarios o reviews como quieran solo diganme que les parece si?


	2. Rosa Roja

_**Bien**_Les dejo el capi uno de esta historia la verdad espero la disfruten bastante y dejen sus rev´s**  
**

* * *

_**Red Rose  
**_

"_El rojo es un color que parece salir al encuentro adecuado para expresar la alegría entusiasta y comunicativa. Es el más excitante de los colores. Representa el deseo, pero también el valor de las personas. Transmite pasión, emoción, acción, amor, deseo y sexo; también cosas negativas como la agresividad y el peligro"_

Ichigo llevaba mas o menos una semana trabajando como teniente del décimo escuadrón e intentando averiguar algo del pequeño capitán de cabello blanco, con avances casi nulos, si bien hacia perfectamente su trabajo como teniente, le resultaba prácticamente imposible acercarse al capitán:

-Toshiro ya termine el papeleo de hoy..

-Es capitán Hitsugaya..-Le respondía el capitán sin apartar la mirada de unos papeles que tenia en las manos-Bien, como terminaste temprano, firmo esto y terminamos por hoy

-Genial!-Dijo Ichigo-Sabe capitán ya que hoy terminamos temprano ¿no le gustaría ir a comer con migo?

-Estoy ocupado...-Esa era la respuesta que Ichigo siempre recibía tras una invitación al pequeño capitán

-Bien...Entonces nos vemos mañana Toshiro

Una ves Ichigo salio de la oficina no pudo evitar golpearse la cabeza, como era posible que Toshiro no le aceptara ni la mas mínima invitación, Ichigo empezaba a pensar que en lugar de corazón, lo que Toshiro tenia era un tempano de hielo. Desde hacia unos días había estado planteando algunas tácticas para acercarse al pequeño de ojos verdes, pero hasta ahora ninguna había funcionado, ni con indirectas ni directas, lo único que le faltaba era parase frente al capitán y declararse le, y por su puesto que eso nunca; Ichigo jamas había sido del tipo romántico ni cursi, aunque no lo pareciera, era bastante tímido.

-Mejor le pido consejo a alguien..-Primero fue con el comandante yamamoto-Disculpe comandante, ¿le puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, el comandante esta para ayudar a sus subordinados en todo..

-Pues, mas bien es un consejo...¿Que aria usted si se enamora de alguien, pero ese alguien no le ase caso?

-Ha, eso me recuerda a cuando era joven...-Empezó el capitán-Recuerdo una ves que yo estuve...-Y de esa manera el comandante empeso con toda una anécdota seguida de otra...A las cinco horas-Espero que mi historia te aya servido de algo...

-Si gracias comandante...Me tengo que ir adiós-Ichigo le iso la misma pregunta a los demás capitanes, Soi Fong le recomendó que empezara con simples realitos como chocolates y que llamara a la persona que le gustaba sama, Ichimaru se carcajeo por varias horas para luego recomendarle una táctica mas discreta, ya que a las personas de corazón frió se les llega por otro lado, por alguna razón Ichigo pensó que Ichimaru sabia algo...Unohana le recomendó que fuera mas directo, que si de verdad quería a esa persona, lo mejor era que se le declara y a ver si así dejaba de ser tan serio, por alguna razón Ichigo pensó que Unohana también sabia algo o al menos lo sospechaba. Byakuya le salio con una sarta de cosas que solo la realeza podía hacer, Kyouraku le dijo algo muy parecido a lo que le había dicho la capitana del cuarto escuadrón, que lo mejor era que se le declarara directamente y que con ese método conseguiría mejor resultado que con cualquier otro, Kenpachi solo dijo que le daría un consejo a menos que pelearan, Ichigo tubo que soportar una pelea con kenpachi solo para que este le dijera: "Si no te ase caso solo mátalo..."; Ukitake le recomendó lo mismo que Kyouraku y Unohana, y de paso le dio varios dulces que podrían gustarle a "esa persona"

-Me da la sensación de los capitanes saben algo...-Se decía Ichigo al día siguiente, camino a los cuarteles del décimo escuadrón-Ha buenos días Toshiro

-Es capitán Hitsugaya-Le reprendió el pequeño capitán poniéndose de pie, estaba en el jardín detrás de la oficina regando las plantas y estaba acariciando un pequeño botón de rosa-Me estoy hartando de decirte eso Kurosaki

-¿Te gustan las flores?-Pregunto Ichigo haciendo caso omiso a lo que le había dicho el capitán

-Solo me preguntaba porque ese botón aun no a florecido..-Respondió Fríamente el peliblanco-Ya es tarde, vayámonos a trabajar

-_"Claro que te gustan las flores"_-Pensaba Ichigo, recordando el nombre del Bankai del peliblanco-"Daiguren Hyourinmaru"...Gran Loto Rojo de Hielo...¿Eso es lo que significa tu bankai verdad?

-Si...¿Y que?

-No nada...-Fue todo lo que dijo Ichigo. El resto del día lo pasaron bastante normal, trabajando en silencio y rutina monótona, interrumpido de ves en cuando por alguna notificación u orden, al final del día, justo antes de que el capitán se fuera Ichigo le pregunto-¿Toshiro no sabes donde esta el club de Floristería?

-En los cuarteles del cuarto escuadrón..-Respondió fríamente el peliblanco-Y es capitán Hitsugaya...¿No te cansas de que te lo repita?

-¿Y tu no te cansas de repetirlo?-Pregunto bromeando el pelinaranja

-Kurosaki idiota!-Le grito el pequeño capitán.

Ichigo camino un buen rato buscando a la capitana Unohana, la cual estaba en el tejado bebiendo té

-¿Que tal Kurosaki?-Le saludo con una sonrisa

-Que tal Unohana-san..-Le respondió Ichigo devolviendo el gesto-Disculpe...¿Usted es la presidente del club de floristería?...¿Podría ayudarme, es que necesito una flor?

-Por supuesto, sera un placer ayudarte..-Le respondió la capitana poniéndose de pie-Sígueme...La verdad ase tiempo que nadie venia a pedirnos ayuda, nos sentíamos solos...Y bien Kurosaki ¿que es lo que necesitas?

-Pues...-Empezó Ichigo indeciso-La verdad no lose...solo quiero regalarle una flor a alguien que me gusta mucho, solo que no quiero que sepa que soy yo...

-Mmmm...Que interesante-Decía la capitana rebuscando entre varios arreglos de flores-Un admirador secreto, es una interesante táctica de conquista, si me permites opinar

-Si...-Respondió el pelinaranja-Pero no quiero todo un arreglo, solo algo sencillo...

-Pues..¿Que te parece esto?

-Perfecto...

Con Toshiro:

-Ese Kurosaki-Se decía molesto entrando en su habitación-Es bueno con el trabajo como no...Pero no entiendo su insistencia en invitarme a algún lado...¿Y esto que?-Cuando entro en su habitación, le llamo la atención que sobre su cama había una bonita rosa roja recién cortada y con dos hojas en el tallo-¿Quien dejaría esto aquí?-Tomo la flor en sus manos y junto a ella una pequeña nota, con una caligrafía bastante particular, no era ni mala ni buena, solo era rara:

"_El rojo es un color que parece salir al encuentro adecuado para expresar la alegría entusiasta y comunicativa._

_Es el más excitante de los colores. Transmite pasión, emoción, acción, amor, deseo y sexo._

_También cosas negativas como la agresividad y el peligro"_

_Te regalo esa rosa como prueba de mi amor por ti, como muestra de mis sentimientos._

_Dentro de poco de mandare otra flor, hasta entonces seguiré junto a ti esperando que me des una oportunidad._

_Att: Tu admirador secreto_

_ -¿_Admirador secreto?-Se pregunto el pequeño capitán, lo mas curioso de todo era que no se sentía para molesto o incomodo con todo eso-Sin duda es algo interesante...-Se decía mientras olía la flor-Mi admirador secreto, tu si sabes lo que me gusta...-Agrego apretando la flor contra su pecho

Al día siguiente el capitán llego a sus cuarteles de muy buen humor

-Buenos días Kurosaki..-Le saludo el peliblanco a Ichigo el cual ya estaba ordenando los papeles del día

-Buenos días Toshiro-Le saludo Ichigo, cerrando los ojos en espera del: "!Es Capitán Hitsugaya!", el cual nunca llego-¿A que se debe tu buen humor Toshiro?

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto el capitán como si nada-Hoy estoy igual que siempre

-Si, y yo me teñí el pelo de negro-Respondió Ichigo sentándose frente al escritorio del capitán-Ten, el Capitán Ukitake mando esto para que lo redactase solo falta que lo firmes

-A si en un momento-El capitán guardo silencio cuando leyó el papel que Ichigo le había dado, algo le recordaba-¿Y Kurosaki te gustan las flores?-Pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa

-Pues, si...-Respondió el pelinaranja despreocupado-Me parecen lindas, ademas a las personas les gusta que les regalen flores...

-Es verdad-Fue lo que dijo el peliblanco-Ademas...Las rosas son la mejor opción para enamorar a alguien-Agrego mirando a Ichigo de manera perspicaz

-Si, son muy populares-Respondió el pelinaranja con el semblante muy relajado

-_"O se esta haciendo el tonto..._-Pensaba el capitán con una gota de sudor en la cien-_O simplemente es idiota" _

-¿Porque lo preguntas Toshiro?

-Pues por esto...-Y saco la bonita flor que había encontrado en su habitación y poniéndola en un bonito florero

-Y...Y e-e-eso To-Toshiro-Finalmente Ichigo empezaba a entender por donde iba toda esa platica de las flores-¿De donde sacaste esa rosa?

-Pues..-Comenzó el pequeño capitán con una sonrisa en los labios, cosa que asusto aun mas a Ichigo-Es una interesante historia, todo comenzó ayer cuando entre en mi cuarto y sobre mi cama estaban esta hermosa rosa y una nota con una poema sobre el color rojo...¿Interesante verdad?

-SI es interesante..-Respondió nervioso Ichigo retrocediendo lentamente-Pero, el rojo es un bonito color, ya que ya que que...

-Transmite aregría, es el color mas escitante. Tranmite el amor y el cexo pero tanvien el perigro y biolensia (Yo: no es que se me aya olvidado corregir, ya verán porque esta así...) -Interrumpió el peliblanco leyendo la nota que le habían mandado-¿Sabes que es mas interesante?...Esta ortografía y caligrafía, es tan mala que si Byakuya llegase a verla mataría al que la escribió

- _"Malditas clases de caligrafía que nunca quise tomar"..._¿Tan mala es?-Pregunto Ichigo pegando la espalda a la puerta, pero al intentar abrirla estaba con llave, miro a las ventanas, cerradas

-Y mas interesante aun...

-_"¿Aun hay mas?"..._

_ -_Que la nota viene firmada "Tu admirador secreto"...-Siguió el capitán poniéndose de pie, parándose frente al escritorio y sentándose en el mismo-¿Pero sabes que es lo único que no entiendo?

A ichigo ya le daba miedo preguntar:

-¿Y que es?-Pregunto con un miedo enorme, listo para romper esa puerta y salir corriendo a toda velocidad

-Acércate..-Dijo con un tono bastante inusual en el, y asiéndole una seña con el dedo indicándole que se acercara-Mas...Mas cerca...Por amor a dios aquí en frente mio

-_"Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de besar a alguien antes de morir_"-(Rukia: ¿Ichigo nunca a besado a nadie, que patético), cuando Ichigo estuvo de pie frente al capitán

-Bien...-Dijo el peliblanco-¿Como hiciste para ocultar tu reiatsu?...De verdad eres pésimo en eso

-A que se refiere capitán...No se de que me habla-Lo mejor era hacerse el tonto

-No te hagas el idiota..-Replico el capitán divertido-Ya eres demasiado idiota por si solo de paso...Pero eres la única persona con esta letra tan mala

-¿Como sabes que la letra en esa nota es la mía?

-Tu fuiste el que escribió esto...-Respondió el capitán mostrándole el documento que Ichigo le había dado-¿Verdad?

-_"!Rayos!..."_-Ya no tenia escapatoria, estaba parado frente a Toshiro muy cerca-De acuerdo lo admito, yo te envié la flor y la nota...Esta bien si me-No termino, el capitán le había dado un puño en el estomago sacando le todo el aire (Toshiro: ¿Que creyeron?..¿Que lo besaría así de fácil?), Ichigo cayo sobre Toshiro el cual lo cogió y apoyo la cabeza del pelinaranja sobre su hombro y empezar a acariciar su cabello

-Admito que me gusto la flor-Dijo el capitán acariciando el cabello naranja de Ichigo-Y el poema en la nota y esa declaración incluso me pareció romántica y linda, lo malo fue esa letra tan mala, pero no me importo-Toshiro seguía acariciando el cabello de Ichigo y abrazándolo por la cintura-Oye...¿Sigues vivo?

-Hug...-Fue todo lo que dijo el pelinaranja intentando recuperarse

-Bien...-Siguió Toshiro-Tienes un cabello muy suave ¿te lo habían dicho?...Mmmm...Y también te huele bien...Pero volviendo al tema, fue una buena idea eso del admirador secreto y la flor, ya estaba harto de tantos chocolates, tantos arreglos de flores extravagantes y de las cartas de amor de seis hojas con un montón de poemas cursis...¿Sigues consciente?

-Hug...

-Pues si...-Continuo el pequeño capitán-Como te decía, estaba harto de lo cursi, a con decirte que incluso llegaron a acosarme, no entiendo porque todos me quieren soy frió, indiferente y serio con todos aun así insisten en tratar de enamorarme...Lo mas gracioso es que incluso una ves el capitán Kuchiki intento cortejarme, pero incluso el no supo lo que me gustaba..Pero tu, me regalaste lo que mas me gusta en el mundo, una linda rosa roja, sencilla y una modesta declaración de amor...¿Ya te recuperaste?-Pregunto sujetando a Ichigo por los hombros y poniéndolo frente a el, quedando ambos cara a cara:

-Pues si...-Respondió el pelinaranja con una sonrisa en la cara

-Bien-Sin mas el pequeño capitán beso al pelinaranja en la mejilla de forma corta y suave-Pero si quieres ganarte mi corazón tendrás que esforzarte un poco mas...Ichigo

-¿De veras?-Pregunto el pelinaranja emocionado ante el gesto del pequeño-Osea que no hay problema que haga esto-Y de esa forma roso sus labios con los de Toshiro de forma fugas

-Si...-Respondió sorprendido el peliblanco por la osadía de Ichigo-!Claro que tengo un problema con eso!-Y tomo al pelinaranja de su ropa y lo aventó a la puerta, la idea era que Ichigo atravesara la puerta, pero, en ese momento Matsumoto entro de golpe en la oficina, así que Ichigo se estrello con la puerta abriéndose de golpe y reboto saliendo disparado por la ventana y cayendo quien sabe donde

-!Capitán!-Lloraba la mujer abrasando al pequeño peliblanco-!Capitán es horrible!El capitán Kurotsuchi me ase trabajar todo el tiempo no me deja beber sake!Y dijo que yo era una inútil!

-_"Mucha razón tiene..."_-Pensó el capitán con una de gota de sudor en la cien-Mejor vuelve...Tengo que ir a buscar a alguien..."_Este Ichigo...¿Donde habrá caído?_"-De repente sintió un reiatsu monstruoso y una risa demente-_"Mejor lo busco luego..Cayo en el cuartel de undécimo escudaron..."_

En el Undécimo escuadrón:

-Ichi!-Gritaba Yachiru que estaba montada la espalda de Kenpachi que perseguía a Ichigo a toba velocidad

-Ichigo ven aquí para que pueda matarte!

-Nunca!-Gritaba el pelinaranja a toda velocidad-_"Todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer..."_

* * *

_Les gusto? porfa dejen sus reviews para saber y asi poder siguir actualisando XD  
_


	3. Rosa Blanca

_**Rosa Blanca=White Rose (Pureza)**_

"_El color blanco es la luz que se difunde; alivia la sensación de desespero y shock emocional. Transmite un sentimiento de libertad e inocencia. Representa la pureza y sinceridad de las intenciones de las personas. Refleja paz, infancia, divinidad, estabilidad absoluta, calma y armonía"_

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el incidente en la oficina del décimo escudaron, Ichigo y Toshiro seguían trabajando de forma mas o menos normal, solo que ahora ya no se sentía esa atmósfera tensa que solía reinar antes en aquella estancia, aveces Ichigo miraba de reojo al peliblanco, siempre tenia una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-¿Y cuando me mandas la otra?-De ves en cuando el pequeño capitán hacia esa pregunta

-Pronto...Solo se mas paciente-Era siempre la misma respuesta, y para gusto de Ichigo, siempre hacia enojar al peliblanco, había descubierto que Toshiro era muy impaciente cuando algo le interesaba-_"Cuando se me ocurra algo..."_-Llevaba bastante rato pensando, sabia que no podía hacer nada cursi ni exagerado, estaba muy consciente de que un paso en falso le aria perder cualquier oportunidad con el pequeño capitán

Igual que antes le pidió consejo a varias personas, excepto a Byakuya, si era verdad que este sentía algo por Toshiro, no podría verlo a la cara y no reírse a carcajadas en su cara; Rukia solo le dijo que fuera honesto y sincero, y de paso le hizo varios de sus dibujos, Renji le recomendó, bueno, mas bien se burlo de el a todo pulmón y luego le dijo que le pidiera consejo al capitán Kuchiki, a lo cual Ichigo soltó una pequeña risa, algo similar paso con Ikkaku y Yumichika, solo que al final termino siendo correteado por Kenpachi, otra ves; Urahara le recomendó que se ganara su odio primero, total del odio al amor solo hay un paso (Yo: me gusta esa idea...) y que ademas es mas fácil ganarse el odio de ciertos capitanes.

Al final decidió volver con la capitana Unohana a pedirle otra flor:

-¿Otra ves por aquí Kurosaki?-Le pregunto la capitana que estaba parada frente a una cocina, haciendo algo en una olla

-Si, venia para pedirle algo...-Respondió Ichigo-Pero vuelvo mas tarde, ya veo que esta ocupada y no quiero molestarla...

-Kurosaki-Kun, de echo llegas a tiempo-Le respondió la capitana sacando algo de una gaveta-Justo necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara-Finalizo mostrándole a Ichigo un delantal blanco con una fresa bordeada

-Claro...-Respondió el pelinaranja emocionado-¿Que es lo que necesita que haga?

-Pues que me ayudes a fermentar las judías dulces que traje-Dijo la mujer con una caja en las manos-Es muy fácil, solo necesito que alguien fuerte me ayude

-Claro...-Las siguientes dos horas pasaron de forma rápida y entretenida, charlaban de temas sin importancia, al terminar quedaron con varias porciones de judías dulces fermentadas (Yo: se que el proceso de fermentación es mas largo, pero necesito que esto sea rápido)-¿Quedaron bien capitana?-Pregunto Ichigo viendo las que había preparado el...

-Si te quedaron bastante bien..-Dijo la capitana tomando una y mirándola, pero al probarla-¿Kurosaki le echaste algo a las judías mientras las fermentabas?...¿Limón?

-No exactamente...-Respondió Ichigo nervioso-Una ves mi hermana Yusu preparo unas en casa, pero les echo un poco de sal y naranja y le quedaron geniales, así que yo quise probar..pero no se si me quedarían bien

-Pues te quedaron deliciosas..-Le respondió la mujer con una gran sonrisa-El sabor cítrico y dulce hacen una mezcla realmente deliciosa...Te felicito nunca había probado unas judías tan deliciosas, de echo-Agrego-Estoy segura que nadie en todo el Seiretei a probado algo similar...

-¿En serio?-Pregunto Ichigo sin entender la indirecta (Toshiro: de verdad es idiota)

-Por cierto..¿Que era lo que necesitabas Kurosaki?

-Ha pues venia a buscar otra rosa-Le respondió Ichigo-Pero no se de que color, no puede volver a ser roja..

-¿Como por ejemplo?

-No lo se...-Respondió-Quiero demostrar que soy sincero pero no se me ocurre nada-Agrego rascándose la nuca

-Pues creo que lo mejor seria-Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa-Algo blanco

-Si!-Respondió Ichigo de golpe, ese color era perfecto-Justo lo que necesitaba. AL salir del cuartel del cuarto escuadrón fue derecho a los cuarteles del sexto escuadrón, había un árbol de cerezo junto al estanque, le gustaba ir a pensar allí. Al llegar subió una rama alta del árbol y empeso a pensar, y a pensar, pensar, pensar, cabecear, dormir, despertarse, pensar, dormir, dormir, caer, gritar y seguir pensando, ahora en el piso recostado a la sombra del árbol.

Con Toshiro:

-Que aburrimiento-Se decía mientras caminaba por las calles del Seiretei, había terminado todo temprano así que había salido a dar un paseo, mientras caminaba pensaba en sus cosas, el trabajo, su abuela y lo ocurrido recientemente con Ichigo-Ese idiota...-Se repetía cada ves que pensaba en ello, seguía sin poder comprender como fue que un simple shinigami sustituto resisen llegado, halla sido capas de traspasar esa fría capa de hielo que tantos años años le había costado formar sobre su corazón, incluso había logrado que pensara en el de manera demasiado constante-Mejor iré a visitar a Hinamori, es verdad, esta fuera por una misión-De esa forma forma el capitán siguió caminando, y cuando se dio cuenta sintió un reiatsu conocido correr hacia el-Maldición, hay viene Matsumoto-Corrió y se metió por la primera puerta que vio

-Capitán!

-Me salve-Se dijo el pequeño capitán mirando por la cerradura de la puerta-¿Que demonios?-De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en los cuarteles de la sexta división

-Capitán Hitsugaya...¿Que ase por aquí?-AL voltear, se encontró con Renji, que llevaba barios papeles en las manos

-Solo venia a saludar-Respondió el capitán, "saludar" no podía a ver dicho otra cosa sino eso, definitivamente Ichigo estaba teniendo una grande y nociva influencia en el

-A que bueno...-Respondió Renji-Hoy tenemos muchas visitas, de echo en este momento Ichigo esta en el estanque haciendo el vago

-¿A si?-Pregunto el capitán-Pues iré a ver que esta haciendo, pero cuando el pequeño capitán llego al estanque no encontró nada, solo una pequeña nota que decía: "Búscame en las afueras del Rukongai. Ichigo"-Este idiota que estará tramando...-La verdad ese misterio le gustaba bastante, Ichigo había acertado dos cosas que le gustaban de forma seguida; cuando llego al lugar encontró otra nota "Bien, que obediente, ahora ve hacia esa colina que esta a unos 100 metros, debajo del árbol"-¿Obediente?, ya veras cuando te encuentre-Llego al lugar, no había ninguna nota

-Al fin llegas-Dijo Ichigo que estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol-Me hiciste esperar bastante

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto el capitán

-Si que eres impaciente-Respondió Ichigo sentándose al pie del árbol-Ven y siéntate a mi lado, relájate un poco...

-Ummm..-Respondió el capitán haciendo caso, aunque se sentó al lado opuesto del árbol, quedando ambos de espalda, separados por el árbol

-Ten...-Dijo Ichigo extendiendo su mano sin voltear, Toshiro la recibió una hermosa rosa blanca y una nota

-Veamos...-Dijo el pequeño capitán admirando la flor, de verdad le había gustado, la nota decía:

"_El color blanco es la luz que se difunde; alivia la sensación de desespero y shock emocional. Transmite un sentimiento de libertad e inocencia. Representa la pureza y sinceridad de las intenciones de las personas. Refleja paz, infancia, divinidad, estabilidad absoluta, calma y armonía"_

_Te doy esta flor como muestra de la pureza de mis sentimientos, de que solo te quiero a ti. Solo espera un poco mas_

_Att: Tu ya no tan secreto admirador_

Ichigo espero, espero y espero

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Ichigo con un tono de voz calmado, pero por dentro las ansias le carcomían

-¿Porque tanto interés?-Pregunto Toshiro divertido, aunque el pelinaranja no lo noto

-No es obvio...-Respondió Ichigo sacando la bolsa de papel llena de las judías fermentadas que había ese mismo día, solo horas atrás, saco una y se la metió a la boca, el crujiente sonido de los dientes de Ichigo mordiendo el dulce llego asta los oídos del peliblanco

-¿Oye que estas comiendo?-Pregunto Toshiro dando la vuelta al árbol y mirando a Ichigo

-Esto, son unas judías dulces fermentadas que hice hoy-Respondió Ichigo sacando otra-¿Quieres una?

-Si!-Respondió Toshiro con un brillo en los ojos un, se sentó junto a Ichigo, mas cerca de lo que se permitía en un capitán y un teniente, Ichigo le ofreció la bolsa, pero Toshiro solo tomo unas cuantas judías-¿De donde dijiste que las sacaste?

-Las hice yo mismo ase un rato...-Respondió Ichigo mientras comía otro dulce-Unohana me pidió que la ayudara y yo hice algunas personales; ¿Que te parecen?

-Están deliciosas...-Respondió el capitán, pero lo que sorprendió a Ichigo fue el tono con que lo iso, no era ese tono frió e indiferente que usaba con todos, no, mas bien era un tono amistoso y hasta cálido-Son diferentes a cualquiera que aya probado antes...

-¿Quieres mas?-Dijo Ichigo ofreciendo de nuevo la bolsa

-Si, gracias...-El resto de la tarde la pasaron comiendo los dulces y charlando de temas irrelevantes y conociéndose mas el uno al otro, era lógico que no se conocieran mucho, como por ejemplo el cumpleaños de Toshiro el 20 de diciembre y el 15 de julio Ichigo; también cosas como sus comidas favoritas o el numero de la suerte, su animal favorito, o hobby

-Ups-Dijo de repente Ichigo-Se acabaron los dulces...-Agrego dando la vuelta a la bolsa donde tenían las judías dulces

-Mmmm...-No lo había notado, pero ase rato que Toshiro empezaba a cabecear de sueño, y en un instante estaba dormido en el hombro de Ichigo

-No eres tan frió después de todo-Dijo Ichigo acariciando el cabello de Toshiro, era realmente suave y sedoso

-No es...Verdad-Respondió el peliblanco con ojos cerrados, seguía medio dormido-Solo..Estoy, cansado...

-Se te nota-Respondió Ichigo, tomo la cabeza del pequeño capitán y lo acomodo en su regazo-¿Mejor?-En respuesta recibió un pequeño gemido de gusto, Ichigo siguió acariciando el cabello de Toshiro por unas horas mas, sentía que nunca se cansaría de ver el rostro del ojiverde dormido, tan calmado, tan apacible, tierno e inocente

-!¿Que paso?!-Toshiro se levanto de repente muy agitado, solo recordaba haberse quedado dormido en hombro de Ichigo, pero ahora se encontraba acostado en una cama en una habitación desconocida-¿Donde demonios me encuentro?

-Al fin despiertas, Toshiro-Dijo Ichigo entrando el la habitación con una bandeja con té en las manos y una vela encendida-Ya es bastante tarde...

-¿Que hora es?-Pregunto el pequeño capitán, aun recostado en la cama-¿Y donde estoy?

-Son mas de las ocho...-Respondió el pelinaranja-y estas en mi casa...-El capitán solo puso una mirada de "¿Tu casa?"-Si, veras, luego de llegar aquí me enviaron a una casa arrendada en el distrito 20, luego de un tiempo con algunos ahorros y la ayuda económica de Renji, Rukia, Ukitake, la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis y las influencias de Byakuya conseguí comprar esta casa en el distrito 1 del Rukongai..

-¿Que tuviste que hacer?, me refiero a que una ayuda así no pudo ser gratis-Ichigo estaba muy sorprendido ante el comportamiento de Toshiro, esperaba que el peliblanco se fuera apenas se levantara, pero le estaba sacando platica-Sobre todo de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis...

-Pues la verdad no fue mucho, Renji solo me pidió que le ayudara con el papeleo de la semana; Rukia lo iso mas que todo por que es mi amiga, pero yo insistí en agradecerle con algo, así que me pidió que le comprara unos colores y marcadores en el mundo real para sus dibujos...

-"_Eres muy noble Ichigo..."_-Pensó el pequeño capitán

-Con Ukitake fue mas o menos lo mismo que con Rukia, me pidió que fuera a buscarle sus medicinas al cuarto escuadrón; con la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis fue algo...-Ichigo iso una pequeña pausa-Fue bastante raro, me dijeron que me tomarían unas fotos para un álbum, al principio fueron de lo mas normales, y luego fue...

-¿Fue que...?

-Con Byakuya fue a un mas raro...-Ichigo esperaba que Toshiro no se diera cuenta de que le cambio de tema muy rápido, y el peliblanco si lo noto pero decidió pasarlo por alto, por ahora

-¿Que paso con Byakuya?-Pregunto Toshiro de forma inocente tomando un sorbo de te

-Pues solo me pidió que lo acompañara a una opera-Respondió Ichigo de los mas normal-Luego me pregunto si podía acompañarlo a comer, le dije que no ya que seguro me llevaría a un lugar muy elegante, insistió un poco, así que al final le dije que en otra ocasión con gusto...

_-"¿Opera?...-_Pensó el capitán-_¿Cena?"-_Esas invitaciones le resultaban muy familiares al capitán Hitsugaya, y recordó que de esa misma forma Byakuya intento conquistarlo-¿Y eso no te ase pensar algo?

-No, nada en especial-Respondió Ichigo luego de pensarlo por un rato-¿Por que?

-No, solo curiosidad...-Respondió el capitán-_"Este no se daría cuenta de que intentan enamorarlo ni aunque le pongan una pancarta en frente"_

_ -_Claro...-Dijo Ichigo tomando las tasas donde habían estado tomando te-Bien iré a lavar esto y luego me iré a dormir-Justo antes de que Toshiro se levantara agrego-Tu duerme aquí esta noche, ya es tarde, yo dormiré en la sala

-No, claro que no-Respondió el pequeño capitán levantándose-No es justo que yo me quede a dormir en tu cama y tu en el sofá solo...

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo?-Pregunto Ichigo entre sorprendido y emocionado

-Ya quisieras...-Respondió el peliblanco-Yo dormiré en el sofá hoy, tu puedes dormir en tu cama esta noche...Yo tengo mañana el día libre así que lo menos que puedo hacer es preparar el desayuno...

-Que bueno oír eso...-Dijo Ichigo, tenia el torso desnudo, cosa que sorprendió bastante al pequeño capitán, pero mantuvo la calma-Ya que si tienes el día libre mañana, podrás acompañarme a Karakura...

-¿A que vamos a Karakura?-Pregunto el capitán mirando disimuladamente a Ichigo mientras se cambiaba de ropa

-Pues tengo que ir a recoger algunas cosas que me faltan por traer...-Respondió Ichigo poniéndose la franela, solo tenia unos pantalones cortos blancos y una franelilla pequeña sin mangas-Ademas me gustaría comprar algunas cosas para mi nueva casa de soltero...

-¿Casa...de...Soltero?-Toshiro intentaba reprimir una pequeña risa que quería salir-!Ajajajaja!Ichigo en vida de soltero!Aajajajajajaja!Ya te imagino en un mes!JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Ichigo estaba muy sorprendido, nunca había escuchado a Toshiro reír de esa manera, es mas, nunca lo había escuchado reírse, siquiera una pequeña risa ahogada

-¿Cual es el problema?-Pregunto Ichigo serio-Soy un chico, tengo 16 y no veo nada de malo en empezar una vida como soltero

-Si, claro-Respondió Toshiro calmándose un poco, en un instante el peliblanco empujo a Ichigo, cayendo ambos en la cama con Toshiro sobre Ichigo, el pequeño capitán tomo al pelinaranja por las muñecas y las puso sobre su cabeza-Solo te diré una cosa, Ichigo, "Tu" ahora eres "Mio", así que si tu te atreves a meter a quien sea a tu "Casa de Soltero" te juro que jamas volverás a verme, o nadie volverá a verte a ti...!Jamas!-El tono y la mirada del capitán, le decían a Ichigo que aquella advertencia era muy en serio

-Ok...-Fue todo lo que respondió el pelinaranja, Toshiro podía llegar a ser muy aterrador

-Y para asegurarme..-En un segundo Toshiro junto sus labios con los de Ichigo por unos segundos-Eso fue solo un pequeño incentivo...-Y con un rápido shumpo el capitán salio de la habitación y dejo a Ichigo solo, pensando en solo una cosa, quería volver a probar esos labios...


End file.
